A Unworthy Existance
by The Cynically Happy Peon
Summary: A mystery surrounding one nobody and his seemingly apparent somebody. Xaldin's scars and the naming of Namine are the only shadowed traces that will be left in the end. on hiatus
1. negatvie 2

Okay well then…. I hope that this story will at least catch the eye of someone out there.

I do not own kingdom hearts. So don't ask.

**A Unworthy Existance**

Please read and review.

--

We were of a different time… a different place…. But fate saw to it that our home was obliterated… it saw our peoples destroyed even before our world was desecrated. And of all that once were there is only me…. A pyran… and the one that gave our world to the darkness of the abyss…. My own sister… the Queen of the Avians…..

-The words of Prince Elan Neophron.

--

Chapter Negative Two: The Dark Road to Awakening….

Neo woke surrounded by nothing but darkness… dazed and confused…. _where am I? _he tried hard to think of anything… but could remember so little… just…. Falling perpetually into the never ending darkness that surrounded him.

_Well I can't stay here….. _he thought as he stood up. He started to walk.

After walking for sometime in what he thought was a straight line he spotted something faintly glowing ahead of him….. It was a path…..

As soon as he stepped on to the path he heard a voice.

_**Who are you?**_

Neo looked around for the voice…. "Hello?"

_**Who are you? **_it echoed into the infinity of the void.

"I-" random images flashed through his mind. "I- I am Neo.."

_**Who are you?**_

"I am Neo." he said with certainty this time.

_**You are but you are not. Who are you?**_

Neo frowned. "What do you mean? Hello?" He spoke to the atmosphere. No reply came.

Neo walked on deep in thought… _who am I? _he pondered as he continued on down the path.

Something was ahead of him in the distance….. Neo ran towards it stopping as he reached the fountain.

"Who are you?" a feminine voice asked from behind him.

Neo turned to find a tall pale girl with long white hair, and pale, pale green eyes… just like his. "Who are you? she repeated.

"I am Neo…. Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"I am the First…." She said quietly… "and you are the Last…"

"Pardon?" Neo frowned… "I'm The Last What?"

"Our Kind had our time in our world…. You must right our mistakes…" She turned and walked back into the shadows.

Neo frowned at the girls cryptic words. "Please… tell me what is going on?" Neo reached out to her. "Wait!!" he called after her and ran after her. He turned back to face the fountain but only found the path… the fountain had vanished.

"Great… more darkness…" he groaned and started to run down the path.

After what seemed like forever he came to a crossroads. Neo stopped for a rest. _Which way? _He thought looking in each direction…

"Which way do you think you should go?" a voice spoke from in front of him. Neo peered into the darkness. The ground began to shift at the side of the path…. A pair of hand burst from the ground, which was soon followed by the rest of the body…

"Teran." Neo hissed then frowned… _Where did that come from? And what does it mean?_

"I would chose if I were you… after all the shadows are still following you… The night will follow you no matter what you do…" the 'teran' leaned in close to Neo's neck.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled running away and down the path on the right.

"The Night will always follow the Wind!" the teran called after him.

When Neo finally stopped running he found that the path had once again melted away and he was in a dark city. A cold rain was falling. Neo also found that he was holding a the pole arm to a scythe. Neo stared at the gleaming blade.

There was a low hiss on the wind. Neo turned to face…

Shadows were raising out of the ground… grotesque misshapen bug-like shadows….

Images of screams and the shadows quickly flashed through his mind. He now knew the name for the beings… the ones that had been lurking behind him as he had through the darkness…

"Heartless." he breathed as the first of them attacked….

--

The fight was short lived. Neo managed to get rid of them by combinning his magics with the scythe. The sound of clapping startled him out of his reverie. he turned to find... "Eune?" he gasped.

"Wow that was impressive." his sister smiled coldly.

"You're alive." Neo breathed with a smile.

"Apparently so are you." she said calling forth her glaive.

"Eune?" his smile faded.

"You were supossed to die." She charged at him. "Why aren't you dead?"

Neo blocked her blow. "I don't know. Why should I be dead?" he growled at her.

"Shut up!" she yelled and forced him to the ground. "Die brother dearest. welcome the death I give."

"You can't kill me." Neo said in a cold voice and he vanished.

Eune's blade rammed into the dirt. "Damn."

--

Neo woke in a dark room. He sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" he frowned.

"Are you alright?" a quiet voice asked form the shadows.

"Uh... I think so... Who are you?"

"Nobody."

"Right..."

"Its true. I am a nobody." thee light was turned on to reveal a pale girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Truth be told I haven't got one."

"Thats rediculous not having a name." Neo smiled lightly as the girl blushed. "How about I call you... Namine?"

"?" the girl mulled it over. "Okay." she smiled.

The door opened and a guy in a black cloak stepped into the room. "so girl what did you call me here for?"

Namine pointed to Neo. The guy stepped back in startlement.

"OMG." the guy breathed and pulled back his hood. Neo found himself saring at... himself... well almost except the guy had jet black hair. "It can't be... she told me that Elan had died three years ago."

"Xelan Im almost positive that he is your somebody."

"Im not Elan, I'm Neo." Neo frowned. _or am I...?_ The name did sound famillar.

A loook of understanding came over Xelan's face. "So that's what the book meant..."

"?" Neo stared at him questioningly.

"Neo... before I tell you anything you must know that I am with your sister... And... She Is the reason that I exist..."

"I don't understand..."

"A nobody is created when the heart of a person is taken by the heartless. If the person's will was strong a nobody or i should say a shell of what they were is left behind. I was created when Elan's heart was taken. You however are a different story..."

"What do you mean?"

"Elan Neophron didn't have one soul. He had two. You were born when Elan died."

"What?" Neo said with shock. _That can't be true can it? _

"There was a prophecy. Our world Elementia, would one day be destroyed by a darkness when the Last Wind was born. The Wind would be born with not one soul but two. And the last of our world would sink into darkness... Because of this mar on nature..." Xelan paused for a moment before continuing. "It will be three that it will take for him to come... three for the Descerater to be vanquished..."

"It can't be me..."

"It has been three years since our world was destroyed. It has taken three years for you to awaken... Neo."

* * *

So then… let me know what you think okay?


	2. Negative 1

(Prior to the First prolouge)

I dont own kh. there i said it.

* * *

Chapter negative 1: Tainted

Xelan sighed as he rubbed his temples. _This has to be one of the worst powers that any nobody could have..._

There was a slient sound as a pencil rolled off the table. Xelan glanced over at the girl as she quickly ducked under the table. she had the quietest thoughs of the entire lot that lived in the castle. She noticed his gaze on her, and flushed a deep red.

_Oh don't look at me..._ She thought nervously.

Xelan switched his gaze and yawned ignoring the girls thoughts_. She's not crazy like Larxene... I guess thats why the others walk all over her._

Eune's thoughts came through strongly and she was thinking of him...

A portal opened up in the room and Demyx stepped through. "I've been sent to relieve you. Xenmas wants you in Where Nothing Gathers asap."

"Whatever." Xelan shrugged and vanished into a portal of his own.

XxxX

"Xelan." Xenmas said from his throne. "I've a mission for you. There have been several... disturbances down in the city. It appears that there is a small rbellious group of nobodies and stronger heartless that are rallying against us."

"What would you like to be done sir?" Xelan avoided the superiors bronze glare.

_Find them you worthless nobody... _"Find out where they are hiding. Now get out of my sight."

Xelan nodded and opened a portal to get out of there.

xXx

Xelan growled at the steady stream of annoying Heartless chatter. _Xenmas will probably make us do a Exermination excrusion soon._ Xelan rubbed his temples in a hopeless attempt to filter out the nonsensical murmur. _I know thy're aware of us._ Xelans attention sharpened on the thoughts. _I can't let them find the kids..._

Xelan concentrated hard on the thinkers thoughts and teleported.

He landed hard on his feet, his hood flipping over his raven head. There were several gasps as they noticed their visitor.

"What the-"

"It's them run!" The thinker barked an order. Children darted in all directions. But Elion wasn't staring at them. No, what enitced his attention was the thinker herself.

"Nobody." She hissed her yellow orblike eyes narrowing. Her dark and lithe body drew into a fighting stance.

"Now aren't you special." Xelan grinned. "I suppose Vexen had a hand in your creation."

"He did." She struck out at him with her claw like hands. He blocked with his kusarigama. "Ah that would explain your hatred of the organization. I bet you just love what we've done to this world."

"Not nearly enough!" She phased out to pop up behind him. He turned out of her reach just as she leapt for his neck. "Atleast we're supposed to be around. You freaks are the ones tainting this place with your nothingness."

"Oh come now, _We're_ tainting this place?" Xelan jerked the chain of his kusarigama, pulling her feet out from under her. "You should realize, We're not Tainting this place. _you_ heartless already have a long time ago." Xelan whispered in her ear as he leaned on her back.

"Tell Xenmas to go to heck." She hissed as she vanished into the ground.


End file.
